Something to Talk About Chapter 1
by Hahn-Lover18
Summary: Title: Something to Talk About 2/? Authors: hahn lover18 and callica318 Pairing: Callie Torres & Erica Hahn Rating: PG-13 for now Disclaimer: Grey's Anatomy and its characters and locations are the property of ABC and Shonda Rhimes.
1. Chapter 1

Something to Talk About

Something to Talk About

Chapter 1

"You wouldn't find it intimidating?"

"Not at all"

And then she kissed her and Callie's world went spinning. She was too shocked to respond and it was over almost before it began. But it was the most sensuous, erotic kiss Callie had ever had. And then she was gone and Callie was rooted to the spot. Her body was tingling all over and her lips were burning. She had kissed her. Erica Hahn had kissed her. Her best friend and confidant, the foremost cardiothoracic surgeon in the country, a _woman_ had kissed her. And God help her she had liked it, no loved it, no _craved_ it. And then she heard Mark (she had forgotten he was there) say "damn it!" Damn it was right, she thought, damn it her best friend had just kissed her, damn it if she couldn't think properly because of it and damn it Addison was right…again! When had this happened? When had her and Erica crossed that friendship line? Was the line even there to begin with? These questions swum around in Callie's head but all she could think of was how soft Erica's lips had been and how gently she had caressed her face. Callie had to hold back a shiver at the memory of it. Then she snapped back to reality, Mark had left the elevator already and she was pretty sure he had said something about an on call room. Oh God now Callie was thinking about the on call room and Erica and those royal blue scrubs and that gorgeous blonde hair and…. Callie squeezed her eyes shut but she just couldn't get the image out of her head. She shook her head hoping to clear it. This wasn't happening, she wasn't having these thoughts about her best friend. Her _female_ best friend. After all she liked penis just as much as the next straight girl, right? RIGHT? So Callie did the only thing she could; she followed Mark trying every step of the way to get Erica off her mind and out of her heart.

Erica was walking towards her car, she didn't know where to go next though she supposed it didn't matter since no matter where she was she would spend the night drinking and thinking about Callie. Callie, the beautiful woman who seemed to be in her thoughts at all times, going so far as to infiltrate her mind during her surgeries, where she was usually most focused. As confident and intense a person as she was, when it came to Callie she was having more and more trouble staying in control because from the moment they had met it seemed Erica was fighting a losing battle with her emotions. With Callie she was not so much the confident heart surgeon but the girl falling for her best friend, and that terrified her. It had gotten to the point that Erica couldn't imagine her life without Callie in it, and that was why she had laughed off Addison's ever-accurate comment about them, because having Callie as a friend was better than not having her at all. But that same moment was a glimmer of hope for her because she recognized that Callie was scared of something and maybe, just maybe she was beginning to reciprocate her feelings. Now the only thing in the way was Mark Sloan and his beloved penis. But Erica Hahn was not one to back down from a challenge and she would kill a patient before she would let McShallow get away with the woman she lov-…liked a lot. Yes she was going to prove that she was better for Callie, as a lover and as a friend. And so she had kissed her, praying to God that she hadn't scared her off and knowing that she could always blame it on teasing Mark had Callie been really disgusted. But she hadn't been, she had been shocked, which Erica couldn't blame her for, but she definitely hadn't been disgusted. And that made Erica's heart do a little dance of joy; she couldn't wait for what was in store for them.

The next morning found Callie carefully sneaking out of the on call room, fully aware that she had completely tired Mark out. Was it her fault that every time she thought of Erica she and Mark had round after round of emotionless sex? And she thought about Erica entirely too much, which was probably why even the manwhore was exhausted! Callie had thought that sleeping with Mark would clear her head, confirm her heterosexuality or something but it had just made it worse. Suddenly she noticed how Mark's hair was too short when she longed to run her fingers through the silky, smoothness of Erica's. And how Mark's lips could not even compare to the velvety softness of hers. And how more then ever Callie wished she had kissed her back because...Damn it! She had to stop thinking about Erica! She decided she would find as many surgeries as possible, if she had to break some bones first to do it! Anything to avoid and take her mind off the gorgeous blonde who haunted her every thought.

Erica was tired. Not just physically tired, but emotionally tired and she was damn sick of it. She was embarrassed to admit that she had spent half of the night going over what had happened in that elevator and more specifically, what HADN'T happened AFTER the elevator. Yes, it was safe to say that Erica Hahn was pissed. She was angry at Mark for trying to be something he wasn't, and she was livid at Callie for trying to not be something she probably was! It was ridiculous! "We are all a bunch of fucking actors, in this hospital, desperately trying to play a part that does not suit us personally!" she thought to herself. Why-WHY- would Callie, after obviously being completely stunned by Erica's kiss, why would she choose Mark, AGAIN? Erica had felt a spark of something ever since the two became friends after Callie's disastrous marriage. She couldn't remember how they had fallen into place together, it had just sort of happened. Erica didn't make friends easily, but she liked Callie. They both hated the same people, so it worked. However, ever since they started doing more and more things together, that underlying tension, feeling, suspension, started to grow, and Erica soon realized that she didn't just like Callie as a friend. She was discovering that she liked Callie as a woman. As a woman that she wanted to be with--be with romantically. She wanted to keep her safe and love her and fight with her and touch her. She wanted make Callie live and love.

So when she had kissed her last night, trying to wave it off as proof that Mark wouldn't be able to keep up with them in bed (which was sooo true), and her mouth descended slowly but softly onto Callie's bubblegum lips, Erica Hahn's heart exploded, and not even she, she thought, would be able to repair it. That was why she unconsciously had started to stroke Callie's cheek. It wasn't supposed to be that intimate, that was a gesture that could speak volumes, and Erica didn't want to speak volumes just yet. Even worse, Sloan saw it, and she knew he did. His face was all too readable afterwards. And as she was walking out to her car she had to admit, she had never felt so alive or so happy in her entire life. She had a reason to live a reason to wake up and go to work. She had kissed Callie Torres, her best friend, and it hadn't felt like a friendly kiss, it had felt like a romantic kiss. And Callie had been blown away. Erica knew that much for sure. And she was pretty damn smug about that fact. So when she had waited at her car for over half an hour, hoping that Callie would run after her and they could finally talk about all of this, and it HADN"T happened, Erica was hurt. Very hurt. Erica's heart had bled, the entire night. Because if she hadn't gone to the parking lot, that must have meant that she had gone with Sloan. Erica sighed, as she re-played her emotions and thoughts from yesterday and shook her head in vain, desperately trying to force herself to focus. She walked into the hospital and changed into her scrubs and lab coat, praying that she wouldn't run into Callie; she was not ready to meet her. After meeting with the chief to discuss a surgery she scheduled to do later that morning, Erica walked down the hall, and eyed a nearby on call room, withholding the urge to spit in its general direction.

Callie walked out of the OR in a much better mood. She had made two grown men scream and cry and it pleased her to know that at least with some aspects of her life she was totally in control. She was about to go in search of another confidence-building surgery when the room spun slightly, reminding her that even kick ass ortho surgeons needed food.

Erica headed to the cafeteria, extremely pleased that the surgery had gone so well and that her patient's heart no longer had any form of arrhythmia. She grabbed a salad and an apple as well as a bottle of water and sat down at what usually was "their" table, but what was today "her" table.

As Callie approached the cafeteria a thought hit her that made her feel even worse than her hunger. Lunchtime was her and Erica's thing. No matter how busy their schedules got they always made time for each other at lunch. Callie groaned at the thought of having to sit alone but she didn't know how to face Erica after what had happened. She could only pray that Erica had a long surgery today. But as usual with Callie's life luck just didn't cut it and as she approached the seating area there was Erica sitting at their usual table. Callie began to panic. Should she sit with her, or pretend she didn't see her, or maybe just eat somewhere else entirely? Before Callie could make up her mind Erica turned her head and their eyes locked. Callie saw a flicker of pain flash across Erica's eyes and felt guilty beyond belief knowing she had caused it. What was worse, Callie realized with horror, was that more than anything she wanted to kiss that look of pain off Erica's face. Knowing it was too late to turn back now she gathered up her courage and went to sit down next to her best friend.

Erica pursed her lips into their legendary thin, small line, as she met Callie's stare. Through the corner of her eye she seen her, had watched her walk into the dining hall, and had waited to see how long it would take her to realize Erica's existence. Well she had finally noticed, and her eyes had caused Erica's throat to tighten into a knot. Glancing down placidly at her salad, doing her best I-don't-give-a-shit-about-you-or-who-you-decide-to-sleep-with face, Erica boldly, but definitely acknowledged Callie's presence with a stern, "Dr. Torres." and a slight nod.

Callie felt the words like a punch to her solar plexus. That was the voice that Erica reserved for people that bothered her, people like Christina Yang or Mark Sloan. Callie realized that sitting across from her was Dr. Hahn, the cardio goddess, and not her Erica. At that moment Callie thought she'd give anything for Erica to give her one of those 1000-watt smiles she reserved just for. But she knew she had caused this mess and it was obvious that it would be up to her to begin repairing it. The problem was she had no idea where to even begin. What had Erica expected her to do after the kiss? Callie still didn't even know what it meant entirely. Had it just been to tease Mark? Or had Erica really meant it, as Callie suspected and hoped she had? She wanted to ask her all these questions but the last thing she needed was to upset her more than she already had. Before she could say anything Erica spoke up.

"Care to join me?" she asked, stiffly, as she gently forked her food around.

Callie flinched again at the harshness in Erica's voice. "Umm yeah, if that's okay..." Callie replied and Erica just shrugged so Callie plopped herself down opposite from her.

"So..." Erica said slowly, after Callie had sat down, "...how was your night?" although she wasn't asking to be polite but last night seemed to be the only thing on her mind.

Callie cringed, from the tone in her voice she knew Erica knew what had happened after she left her in the elevator. It was something she was far from proud of and she wanted Erica to know that but she didn't know how to even begin explaining to her the complexity of what she was feeling. "It was..." ugly, dirty, painful were all words that came to Callie's mind but instead she just said "fine...and yours?" and held her breath waiting for Erica's response.

"Mine was peachy." She replied, punching the "p" sound, while spearing a cucumber with her fork. "What did you do?" She tried, to ask innocently, although she really wanted to ask her why she did who she did!

Callie blushed profusely knowing that Erica had already figured out what or rather who she had done. "Oh you know..." Callie replied nervously "just hung around...how about you?"

"Went home alone...and sat." Erica answered, playing the guilt card to her advantage.

Callie turned even redder now, a combination of embarrassment and guilt proving almost too much for her to bear. What could she possibly say to that?! She decided to start playing the honesty card. "Erica..." she began "I'm sorry...that you had to spend the night alone." If it was possible Callie turned even redder. Had she really just said that?!

Immediately Erica looked up from her food and stared tight-lipped at Callie. Had she really just had the nerve to say that!? she screamed to herself. Her nostrils flared, and she quickly uncrossed her legs and let her foot land with a thud on the other side of the center table pole. She scooted her chair back and before leaving she said, "At least I didn't have to resort to Sloan to relieve any UNWANTED sexual tensions!" She grabbed her tray, turned on her heel, and started to storm out of the cafeteria. This was NOT good, Erica Hahn was NOT in control of her emotions any more. She was no longer being the Professional. She was being human. "Fuck!" she cursed under her breath, as she raced down the hallway. Erica nearly bowled over Yang as she made her way to the elevator. She bellowed some emergency heart surgery excuse so that the nurses and residents would get the hell out of her way. They parted like the Red Sea, and Erica was able to step into the elevator and heave a breath of relief.

Back at the table Callie sat dumbfounded. She couldn't believe Erica had just said that and that she had lost her cool completely, which was so unlike her! It took a second before Callie realized she had to follow her and explain...well she still wasn't sure exactly what she would say but she had to say something. She left her tray as is and darted towards the hall she'd seen Erica go. As she rounded the corner she saw a glimpse of blonde hair disappearing into the elevator. She pushed her body into overdrive, raced for the elevator and pressed the button just as the doors were closing. To her good luck (finally!) the elevator doors opened immediately to reveal a distraught looking Erica. She quickly stepped in beside her as the doors closed.

Erica witnessed this scene dumbfounded. Of all the times for Callie to chase after her, she chose this time to actually do it! She starred at her hardly, with her peripheral vision, before making herself concentrate on the floor number that the elevator was ascending to. "What do you want?" she asked, crossing her arms over her waist.

Panic began to settle over Callie again. Getting into the elevator had seemed like a good plan but now she was again at a loss for words. She wanted to apologize to Erica for hurting her. She wanted to explain that she was scared because she was feeling something she's never felt before. But most of all what she wanted was Erica. And that scared the crap out of her. She opened her mouth several times to speak but no words came out. Finally she settled on staring pleadingly at Erica just hoping she'd look into her eyes and see how she really felt.

Erica gave her her classic "Yes...?" look that she always threw Yang when she was stuttering to say something. "Look Torres, I don't have all day. I have a life-threatening operation that I have to do, so I don't have time for your bullshit!" She said harshly.

Callie was stunned even further into silence, she knew Erica would be mad but she hadn't expected her to be so unforgiving. Though if she was being honest with herself she probably would have reacted the same way had the roles been reversed. She knew she had to be blunt to get through to Erica so she quietly began to speak "Erica, yesterday when we...well when I...when you ki..." just when she seemed to have gotten Erica's attention the doors opened and in walked Mark Sloan in all his cocky glory. He winked at Callie and gave Erica a lusty look. Callie wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out. She looked from Erica to Mark and back to Erica with a panicked look on her face.

Erica shook her head and rolled her eyes angrily as Sloan stepped in, "Typical." she muttered, under her breath. Tapping her foot in anticipation, Erica watched as the elevator was about to reach its next level. But as it neared, her frustration and anger only multiplied, and Erica Hahn was on the verge of lashing out at both of them. Seeing that it had stopped, Erica turned to the other two passengers and said, "Don't worry, I'll make this easy for you." and walked swiftly out of the elevator, looking back to glare once more at Callie.

Callie felt her blood boil. She had been so close to finally breaking through to Erica and Mark had ruined it. Of all the people to walk through those doors it just had to be Mark Sloan. He was looking at her inquisitively "did I miss something?" he asked. And Callie was so mad she couldn't even form words. Before she knew it she had slapped him right across his smug face and stormed out of the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

Something to Talk About

Something to Talk About

Chapter 2

As it turned out, much to Erica's annoyance, she did in fact have a very vital surgery that afternoon. She discovered this after she had left Callie and Sloan in the elevator. The chief had been 'kind' enough to inform her of it himself. And to make this day even better, Yang was to be her assistant resident. "This is hell." she said to herself. She dragged herself to the scrub room, since the chief had said that the patient had already been prepped and was ready when they were, and began putting on her surgical scrubs. She began to wash her hands, when in walked her favorite overachiever. Erica stifled a groan and kept her eyes down, trying to keep all of her bubbling emotions about Callie down. The last thing she needed was to have a breakdown about her lesbian feelings for her best friend in front of Christina.

"Dr Hahn." Christina said in her fake, syrupy sweet suck-up voice, "it's a pleasure to be assisting you with your surgery today."

"Not today Yang." Erica responded, through gritted teeth, as she snapped on her gloves and motioned for a nurse to help put on her mask. "Let's just do this and get it done." She said, glaring at Yang over the top of her surgical goggles. Christina obediently followed her like the cardio puppy that she was. "And Yang PLEASE give me some breathing room." she snapped, her patience being at the end of its rope. Erica positioned herself over the patient and waited for the assisting nurses and doctors to follow suit. She glanced across at Yang who was practically bouncing with glee, and managed to not roll her eyes.

Despite her racing emotions, Erica managed to cool her anger and sadness to perform the surgery without flaw. This made her feel better. The heart and its chambers were her zone. She knew them like the back of her had. She knew what to do to make them work properly together in unison. She only wished that the same could be said about her and Callie. By this time they were in the process of closing the patient up. Erica was beginning the closing sutures when she made the mistake of glancing up at the gallery. Her eyes fell into Callie's and Erica completely forgot where she was. She pulled back with a start, before remembering that she had the clasped needle in her right hand.

"Excuse me Dr. Hahn..." Christina began, trying to stay as sweet as possible. Erica's head snapped back towards Christina "Yang?" she asked angrily. "Dr Hahn the suture thread looks like it's going to rip through the skin. I mean I'm sure you knew that but I just wanted to double check." "Fuck!" Erica said, for the second time that day. "Can I please get a nurse over here" she yelled. "Look Yang, get a nurse to fix this and...finish it yourself." I have to go scrub out...I'm ...sorry." She said under her breath.

Christina wasn't sure she'd heard correctly. Had Dr. Hahn just apologized for something? Worse had she just scrubbed out without finishing a surgery?! Something definitely wasn't right.

Erica quickly removed her goggles and gave them to a stationed nurse. She then escaped into the scrub room, threw off her gloves, and leaned against the sink, her hands bearing her weight as they gripped the top edge of it. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She hated that feeling--the one you get right before your about to sob--where your throat clenches and feels like a knot, and your head pounds with a headache, and your damn eyes keep filling up like a glass that's about to run over but then never does because you blink them away—only when you sob, you can no longer blink them away. Erica was near this point. Her nose was beginning to run, which did not help matters. She let out an emotional moan before closing her eyes shut hard, so that she wouldn't cry. Why did Callie have to be there. Why?! All Callie did was remind Erica of who she couldn't have; of who didn't want her. Why would she want to look at that as she was about to finish a surgery?! Did the woman have ANY common sense at all!?

Just then Christina walked in and saw Hahn with what almost looked like tears in her eyes. Christina began to panic, should she say something comforting, or just ignore her? She had never been good at 'speaking girl'! She decided to give it a shot since anything that might make Hahn like her more was worth it. "Uh Dr. Hahn is everything alright...?" she asked, just waiting for the bomb to explode.

It didn't because by this point Erica was sobbing. Her face was twisted and contorted, and she was in pain. Her heart was in pain. She blinked through her agony, and starred at Yang, and didn't say a thing. No biting remark, no yelling or screaming. Nothing. All she whispered was this, "No, I am NOT all right."

Oh crap! Christina thought, she really hadn't expected to hear that! Hahn never opened up to anyone, especially her! Okay what would Izzie say, she thought. "Oh umm what seems to be the matter Dr. Hahn?" she asked. Damn it that sounded lame even to her but at least she tried.

Erica dropped her head in her hands and sobbed into them. She no longer cared that Yang was present. She only cared about getting this giant knot out of her thought. She was crying so much that she didn't even hear whatever it was that Yang had said to her. Instead she just kept muttering, "Callie, why?" to herself, like some form of self-torture.

Christina really didn't know what to do but she thought she could make out the word "Callie" in between Hahn's sobs. She found it strange that Hahn could be so upset over a friend. She and Meredith never got each other so upset. She wondered what her roommate had done to make the blonde woman fall apart. She decided to go with the Callie lead since that seemed to be the source of her problems. "Does she umm...does she hurt your heart?" Christina asked awkwardly.

This time Erica heard the question. Barely even registering the ridiculousness of it, she looked at Yang with her tear-stained eyes and nodded slowly. "I kiss-...I kissed her..and she..." the tears flowed down her cheeks once more and she cursed again at her weakened state. "Fuck it!" she yelled.

Now Christina was even more bewildered. Kiss...did she just say kiss? And then it hit her, all the late nights out dancing or at the apartment with a bottle of wine, could Erica and Callie be a couple? It sure seemed that way. So if Hahn had kissed her what had Callie done? Christina thought and the answer came to her suddenly. "Sloan!" Oh god did she just say that out loud?!

Erica's eyes widened in recognition and admittance, before they narrowed in anger at a person that wasn't present. "I told myself, I would not get involved. I promised myself to be a professional. Damn it Hahn!" she said, slamming her fist against the wall. She stripped off her cap, and allowed her blonde hair to flow free, while some of her bangs clung to the wetness that was saturating her face, from her eyes. She could tell she looked horrible. But what did she care. Erica began pacing rapidly back in forth in front of Yang, trying to get control of herself.

Christina felt slightly relieved at seeing the anger return to Hahn. Anger was easier for her to handle than the total distress Hahn had been in only seconds earlier. Then Christina had a thought, she had no idea how it would go over but she thought it was worth a shot. "Would you...would you like me to talk to her...since I live with her and all...?" she asked, still afraid she would strike the wrong nerve at any second.

Erica looked up and held eye contact for what seemed like hours, she nodded briefly, before throwing her gown away and muttered a quiet "thank you." She turned back to Yang and, resuming her Dr. persona said, "Good work today Yang." before she turned and left Christina to stand there stunned and alone.

After she had stood there for a good five minutes basking in the glow of her first Hahn compliment, Christina realized she would actually have to live up to her word and speak to Callie. That was definitely easier said than done. Christina looked helplessly around the empty scrub room, then sighed and went off in search of Izzie. It was time to learn how to speak girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Something to Talk About

Something to Talk About

Chapter Three

Callie was so relieved to be going home, she didn't think she could spend one more minute in that hospital. If there was ever a place that was impossible to hide from your problems Seattle Grace was it. And boy did Callie have problems! As she left all she could think of was how if this had been a normal day she would be heading to Joe's with Erica. Erica. Callie tensed at the thought of her. How had things gone from great to so horribly wrong? One minute they were best friends and the next...well the next Erica had kissed her and Callie had forced herself even further into her pit of heterosexuality. Now all she wanted was her best friend back. Erica would know exactly what to do and say in this situation except this time it was about her! Callie so needed to talk to her, but what could she possibly say to make things better, to justify her stupidity? Callie had never had trouble expressing herself before but with Erica she found herself too awash with emotions to form any sort of coherent thought. And after that kiss Callie couldn't even think clearly by herself, let alone in the presence of those soft lips that Callie knew would be imprinted in her mind forever. God who was she kidding, Erica herself would never leave her mind. She was her first thought when she woke up and her lazy before she went to sleep. That was why Callie had gone to the gallery during her surgery. Because Erica was even more beautiful when she was in surgery. She was totally in control and fully aware of everything she did. And she moved her hands with a precision that could only come from Erica Hahn. And Callie found it so damn sexy. So she had gone to watch her, because seeing Erica from the gallery was better than not seeing her at all. And while she was watching Callie had gotten so lost in her thoughts and visions of Erica that she was totally shocked when she felt piercing blue eyes fall into hers. And as soon as they did she wished they hadn't because Erica's hands started shaking and she hadn't been able to finish the surgery. Erica Hahn hadn't finished a surgery and Callie knew it was all because of her. At this point Callie had reached the apartment. She couldn't wait to open a bottle of wine and just drink away all her thoughts of best friends and inappropriate feelings. But to Callie's frustration as soon as she opened the door she found Christina waiting with an anxious look on her face.

Christina, jumped slightly at the sound of the door being unlocked and of Callie walking in. Although she had been waiting for her arrival for over half an hour now, trying desperately to think of what she was going to say, now that the time had finally arrived, Christina was as clueless as when she first started to pace. She tried to give Callie a weak smile. Christina was not a quitter and she wasn't a coward. This was probably the only chance she would get to get on Hahn's good side, and she would be damned if she wasn't going to be successful at it.

"Callie..." She started, walking over and grabbing her coat from her earnestly, "let me take that for ya. Why don't you go sit down? I'll get us some wine." Christina went to the fridge and got a nice bottle of Merlot out, grabbed two wine glasses and brought them over to the couch and table. She poured Callie some and then herself. "So..." she began, glancing around, trying to find some sort of muse, "how was your day..?"

"Oh just..peachy thanks" Callie replied echoing the same empty words Erica had said to her that morning. "How was yours?..." she asked cautiously, curious as to what had prompted the usually cold Christina to try and have a conversation.

"It was...odd." Yang said, trying to broach the subject in the least obvious way that she could, "...very odd."

Now Callie was even more curious. "Odd...how?" she asked, wondering what on earth Yang was telling her this for.

"Well, I scrubed in with Hahn--I mean Erica--today." She said, correcting herself talking about Callie's best friend like she was some military general so that Callie wouldn't have to correct her herself.

"And it was...odd."

Callie tensed immediately at the mention of her name. She still couldn't figure out why Yang was telling her this though. Erica was such a guarded person Callie couldn't imagine her opening up to anyone, especially Yang, it was no secret that she didn't like her at all. But why else would Yang be talking to her? "Oh..umm...why was it odd?" Callie asked quickly, trying not to let the anticipation she was feeling show in her voice.

"Odd...she-she...couldn't finish the surgery. I mean the sutures, at the very end. She looked up and like, freaked out afterwards. She almost ripped the patients skin through with the stitches." Yang said, trying to act as casual as possible.

Callie's breath caught in her throat. She knew exactly when Erica had looked up and why she'd freaked out. This was definitely not good and Callie's body felt heavy enough to drop with guilt. She knew she had to reply to Yang without giving away the fact the she had been the cause of Erica's panic. "Oh yeah..umm that is odd..." Callie said trying to keep the shake in her voice to a minimum, "so did she umm manage to fix the stitches?"

"No, she didn't. I had to fix them and finish closing him up. And then when I went to wash up and scrub out, I found her...--well, I found her...crying in the scrub room...by herself...you know crying like with tears...Hahn...I mean Erica...with tears." She gave a slight shiver at the end, to portray just how odd of an experience it was.

Callie couldn't believe it, Erica had been crying?! Her strong, stable Erica?! In front of Yang?! It was almost too much to bear and Callie's lip began to tremble just thinking about it. She took a deep breath. "Christina..." she said shakily "did she say anything?"

Christina glanced up at Callie, and made eye contact as she slowly replied, "Yes..."

"She said that...that--she...she told me that she kissed you Cal, and that you didn't...she feels really hurt. Like REALLY hurt. Like getting stood up at the altar hurt."

"Cal, what is going on between you two? I'm only asking as a friend! I swear! I have NO alterior motive!

Christina's response hit Callie like a ton of bricks and now she let the tears that had been threatening to fall spill over. The last thing she'd ever wanted to do was hurt Erica. But it seemed Callie always hurt the people she cared about the most. And she cared about Erica...maybe a little too much. Callie didn't even know where to begin to answer Christina's question. For once she'd actually seemed sincere and it was doing nothing to help Callie's emotional state. "We umm...well I...and Addie said..." Callie was having trouble forming thoughts again. She took another deep breath and rattled off as much as she could in one breath: "Erica and I were..well are best friends but then Addie came and she thought we were a couple and it freaked me out and it shouldn't have and I started noticing that maybe we were just a little too comfortable together and then she kissed me!" Callie took yet another deep breath and continued "She kissed me and it was...good..really good..too good...and I was scared..am scared and I did the only thing I could think of I..with Mark...and...oh god I'm a horrible person!" Callie sobbed, sinking to the floor.

Christinia was totally speechless. Where the hell had she been when all this had happened?! She missed everythign!! And now to top it all, she had a crying Callie on the floor and she had no idea what the fuck to do with her. She tried her best to speak girl and said, "Callie, do you,..do you have romantic feelings or potential romantic feelings for Hah--Erica?"

Callie could only nod threw her sobs. "But..but..." she hiccuped "I've messed everything up! Just like everything else in my life!"

"Well then what the FUCK are you doing sobbing her on the floor feeling sorry for yourself for? Oh blah blah blah WOE is you!? BULLSHIT, Cal, BULLSHIT! Think how Hahn--I MEAN ERICA--is feeling right now? She is at home ALONE, in a state of total rejection. She fucking kissed you and all you could do was go fuck Sloan! How is she supposed to deal with that?! GO GER TELL HER HOW YOU FEEL! AND FOR GOD's SAKE KISS HER BACK DAMNIT!" Yang yelled, before downing her wine and stomping away. She had done her duty and was damned if she was going to stay there and watch a bubbling grown woman cry herself to empathy from herself.

Callie sat there speechless as Christina's words sunk in. Oh god she was right, she was so right! Here she was sitting here like some hurt little puppy dog when the woman she lov-...liked a lot (damn it!) was hurting even more and it was all because of her. Callie knew what she had to do. She quickly got up and dried her tears, then she grabbed her keys off the table and headed out the same door she'd come in only minutes earlier. She was going to find Erica and fix this once and for all. Calliope Iphigenia Torres was no weakling!


	4. Chapter 4

Something to Talk About

REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS- please!! ; )

Something to Talk About

Chapter 4

Erica sat on her couch staring blankly at the t.v., which was not turned on. She had a glass of wine in her hand and was clothed in a t-shirt that had some corny slogan about being a cardio surgeon. She had gotten it when she had first entered med school and had taken an interest in cardiology. She had on her favorite black lace panties that were cut like boy shorts and nothing else.

She liked the freedom of almost being naked, but also the comfort of knowing she had something on as well. That was sort of like her personality. She would expose a part of herself to someone only to quickly cover it up again. That was what made what had occurred between her and Callie so unbearable. Erica had exposed herself, and had NOT covered herself back up. It was humiliatingly painful.

Her favorite Joni Mitchell CD was playing. It was one of her newer jazzier albums Both Sides Now. She always played Joni, especially this album, when she was having heart problems. Anyone that knew Erica, and knew this album, would know that she played it because each song was representative for a different stage or realization when one is in love. She was at the last song, Both Sides Now, which was the stage where you realize how there are two sides to love: the good and the bad. And really, how everything has two sides: life, love, and even the clouds.

By this time Erica's eyes were tearing, and her salty wounds of love slid gracefully down her cheeks. She did not wipe them away though; she was too numb to care, too numb to feel.

Erica wouldn't have noticed the knock on her door if it hadn't been for the persistence that the other person clearly had on the other side. She sighed, set her glass down, and made her way over to the door, running a hand through her hair before opening the door a crack to see who on earth was calling on her at this time of night. She swallowed hard at the sight of her misery: Callie Torres.

Callie's breath caught in her throat as Erica opened the door. God she was gorgeous, had she always been this breathtaking? Wearing not much of anything and the wine making her cheeks look flushed Callie thought she was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She realized she was staring and quickly looked away, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks. "Hi..." she said a mixture of nerves and anticipation making her voice shake even more, "can I come in?"

Erica looked her up and down, and walked back to her spot on the couch and sat. Leaving the door open for Callie to do what she pleased. She grabbed her wine, and gulped the rest of it down. She definitely did not want to be sober at this time. She cared little for her disheveled and intimate appearance. What did she care if she was sitting in a room with the woman she lov--liked, in only a t-shirt and her favorite black lace panties? She curled her knees up under her and starred at Callie without emotion. Joni filled the silence that they could not.

Callie took the open invitation and stepped inside Erica's immaculately furnished house, closing the door timidly behind her. Suddenly the music of Joni Mitchell filled her ears and never had a song hit so close to home. It overwhelmed her and she joined Erica in the emotional silence. When the song was over Callie looked over at Erica and saw tears streaming down her face. Suddenly it was too much for Callie to handle. She crossed the room and sat next to Erica. She gently pried the empty wine glass out of her hands and set it on the table. Then she slowly reached over and took hold of Erica's face, gently wiping her tears away with her thumbs.

Erica closed her eyes as Callie's warm hands wiped away her tears. Her brow began to furrow and she knew that she wouldn't be able to control herself for much longer. Suddenly a fire of anger sparked in her soul and she pulled away sharply form Callie's grasp and stood up. How dare she walk in here and think she can make everything better just by touching me! Erica thought to herself. She's going to have to do a lot more than that if she wants to get me back...or wants to start something with me. Erica wiped away the remaining tears and walked over to her window, and leaned up against it, as she gazed out, watching the little city lights of Seattle sparking in the distance.

Callie sighed in frustration. She hadn;t expected Erica to forgive her that easily but she already missed her warmth. Timidly she walked up behind Erica and followed her gaze out the window. Erica's house had a great view of the Seattle skyline and at night it was really beautiful. But Callie couldn't help thinking how the woman in front of her was more beautiful than a thousand Seattle skylines.

"Erica.." she began slowly, "will you let me explain? I know you're angry but please just let me. Please don't walk away again"

"If my memory serves me correctly, Torres, I was never the one that walked away. That would be you. You, who walked right into the strong and manly arms of Dr. Sloan." She sneered, using her best, disgusted-with-Yang-voice.

Callie winced; Erica was definitely not making this easy for her. She decided her only option was to just say what she had to say and hope Erica didn't walk away. "You kissed me" she began bluntly, "you kissed me and I...was...umm affected by it...a lot...and that scared the crap out of me because...well because I like penis..." Callie winced at her choice of words but kept going "or so I thought.. but then I wasn't so sure...and I wanted to be sure...so I did the only thing I could think of...I...well you know what I did...and it was awful...and it didn't work because all I could think about was you...you're all I ever think about Erica and I swear I never meant to hurt you! I would never hurt you on purpose I lo-...you mean a lot to me...like a LOT...and I will do anything I can do earn your forgiveness" she finished tears now threatening to spill over again.

Erica directed her gaze to her crying Callie, and stared at her, taking in the beauty within the breakdown. She processed what she had said, and nodded. She nodded. She reached for Callie's hand and brought her palm up to her lips, where she slowly kissed it, pausing to allow her tongue to lick the salt of her skin, and to finally taste her skin. It was sweet in its saltiness and she desperately wanted more. She kissed the spot again before bringing her palm up to cup her cheek, and closed her eyes at the touch.

Callie felt instantly breathless at the gentle touch. God Erica's hands were so soft and warm Callie could only imagine what the rest of her felt like. She shivered slightly at the thought. When she looked up Erica's eyes were open again and the anger was gone. Instead Erica was looking at her with complete tenderness and passion and Callie thought she would die. She slowly reached up and ran her fingers through the blonde hair she'd dreamt about. It was silkier than the finest silk and Callie felt like she was touching a piece of heaven. She thought Erica could very well be an angel, her angel.

Erica smiled for what felt like the first time that day. "That feels nice," she whispered.

Callie's heart warmed at the words and she felt like if she didn't kiss her right then she would explode. She slowly leaned forward and pressed her lips to Erica's, tangling her fingers even further in the silky smoothness.

Erica almost groaned at the initiation, and immediately snaked her hands to Callie's seductive hips, as she felt her hands tangle in her mane. She pulled Callie towards her so their hips were touching. The effect was immediate; as soon as their pelvis' touched, Erica felt that familiar tingly sensation stir between her legs. This time she did release a low growl, and kissed Callie back forcefully. She slid her tongue between her teeth and licked Callie's lips, demanding entrance.

Callie moaned softly and let Erica's tongue slide in her mouth as their tongues dueled for possession of the kiss. Callie had never felt so aroused from a kiss and she had never wanted anything or anyone as much as she now wanted Erica.

Erica paused and broke their kiss. She pulled back to gaze into her friend-turned-lovers' eyes. She removed a hand from her hip to cup and stroke Callie 's cheek

"Cal," She said softly, "are you sure you want this? Because if we start this nothing will ever be the same. I won't go back."

Callie could hardly focus with Erica's warm body pressed against hers but she could feel the uncertainty emanating off of Erica and she knew she needed reassurance. "Er," she said slowly "I have never wanted anything so much in my entire life. I know nothing will be the same, but it can only get better with you in it. I can't imagine ever not wanting you. You're all I want and you're all I need."

Erica shifted her weight to lean in closer to the woman in front of her. Dr. Hahn, Chief heart surgeon of Seattle Grace would never admit it, maybe not even to Callie, but her words just melted her heart completely. She softened her stiff-lipped expression, into a soft but sad smile. She cupped Callie's face with her left hand and stroked her cheek with her thumb. "Oh Cal, you're such a softie." she said gently, turning her what would be McSassy comment into a token of gratitude and mutual love. "Come here, you." She whispered lowly, letting the sound waves roll like waves into the dark woman's ears and vibrate long after they were uttered. Erica tipped her head and kissed Callie chastly. The same way she had in the elevator.

Callie's entire body shook with desire as she felt Erica's words run through her body. She thought there could never be a sexier, more arousing voice than the raspy, gravely one that was Erica Hahn's. Unlike in the elevator this time Callie responded immediately, moving her mouth against Erica's before slowly deepening the kiss. Callie raked her fingers continually through Erica's hair, never getting enough of the spun silk to satisfy her. She felt Erica's hands move to her lower back and pull her closer and moaned softly at the increased body contact.

Erica moaned into Callie's mouth, playing with her tongue, which felt like velvet! - and pulled her body closer to her own. She was seriously regretting not having any pants on, since the very thin contact that was separating her throbbing flesh from Callie's was a bit too tempting to erase. As their breast's grazed one another, Erica's head began to go dizzy, and when she felt Callie grip the roots of her hair, it was almost the end of that barrier. Erica pulled back and abruptly ended the kiss, breathing heavily. "We..ehh.. we should.. uh..stop." She swallowed, glancing around nervously, trying to find anything that would tempt her eyes to rest on that was NOT Callie's appealing body. "I..uh...I don't trust myself...to be able to stop...if we keep going." she said, giving Callie a weak smile.

Callie was also trying to get her breathing under control and Erica's lack of significant clothing was making that very difficult. "We don't have to stop. We could just give in and..." Callie trailed off suggestively. Then she removed a hand from Erica's hair and slowly trailed it up her naked thigh.

Erica closed her eyes and hitched her breath at Callie's tantalizing action, "Callie..." she said in a warning tone. She stopped her hand from continuing its trail and forced it off of her thigh. "Keep your hands to yourself Torres." she teased.

Callie looked at Erica challengingly "Not a problem" she said slowly "I have many other skills that involve no use of my hands at all…" she said seductively as she slowly leaned forward and placed her lips on Erica's neck, tantalizingly biting and sucking the flesh while Erica squirmed.

Erica swallowed again and arched her head up to look at the ceiling, trying desperately to ignore what Callie's--veryyy talented tongue and mouth--were doing to her exposed neck. "Cal..Cal.." she giggled, trying to be serious," Cal...STOP!" She gently pushed her back and held her at arm's length. "Stop." She warned slowly.

"How can you expect me to stop when that damn sexy voice of yours just makes me want you even more?" Callie said, slowly raking her eyes over Erica's body.

The blonde tried to bite back a smug grin, but all efforts were done in vain. She beamed confidently at Callie and replied, "Now look, I can't help that my vocal chords make you, as well as others, want to masturbate when you hear them, so don't go blaming this on me." She smirked again before continuing, "Now look Cal, I would invite you to stay over-- I mean fuck, let's face it, I want nothing more than to get you that bed of mine, but...uh...I think we should take this slow...you know...I don't want to be just another Mark or something. I know you have "needs--many needs--but i want you heart too babe--not just your fab. bod- okay?"

"I don't want to be your bi-curious booty call, okay? I need to know you can wait for the goods. I want you to want me, not just my killer tits and ass, kay?" She said, smiley arrogantly.

Callie sighed, "Good thing I don't like my lovers humble huh?" she joked. Then she turned serious for a moment "I know I hurt you Erica and I am so sorry, I can't say it enough times. I know I just have to wait for you to trust me but..." she cracked a smile "don't think I'm going to make this easy for you!" Then leaned forward and planted a long, deep kiss on Erica, leaving them both breathless.

Then she grabbed her purse off the sofa and with one last wink at her blonde beauty she headed out the door before she could lose whatever little resolve she had.

Erica grinned and grabbed her phone off the counter. She quickly sent a text to her sultry tease, which read: See you at work tomorrow. P.S. I look forward to seeing you TRY to get me horny at work--remember, I pride myself in my professionalism. Erica snorted at her text which was way longer than any text should be, but then what the hell, she would have majored in English lit if she hadn't been drawn to medicine. And with that she threw her phone back on the counter and headed to bed.

When Callie got to her apartment and she finally had a moment to check her phone, she grinned as she read the typically Erica text message that was awaiting her. She'll be lucky to till lunchtime she thought. As she headed to bed she was already dreaming of ways to make her Cardio surgeon's resolve crash and burn.


	5. Chapter 5

Reviews very much appreciated!!

Something to Talk About

Chapter 5 - part (1/2)

Erica made her way down the hospital hallway towards the white board to review her scheduled surgeries for the day, slipping in

Erica made her way down the hospital hallway towards the white board to review her scheduled surgeries for the day, slipping into her lab coat as she did so. She had had the best night of sleep in probably a year and was in a relatively cheerful mood because of it. Even Yang's presence wasn't nearly as annoying as it usually was—that probably had more to do with the potential blackmail the young resident had stored at her fingertips, Erica resolved with a snort. Nevertheless, relief having flooded her veins after Callie's appearance at her house last night set Erica's mind at ease after what had been a very distressing and agonizing couple of weeks.

They were finally getting somewhere- as romantic interests that is, and Erica couldn't have been happier. Although this experience was definitely new to Callie, and somewhat foreign to herself, Dr. Erica Hahn knew that they had a spark— and one, which would not be put out easily. She sighed contently as her eyes darted across the board, looking for her authoritarian-sounding name. Not having crossed paths with Callie yet, she figured the dark beauty hadn't come in yet—or was playing hard to get.

Spotting Erica from down the corridor, Callie walked over to the surgery board with a grin on her face, having already seen the blonde studying it. "Good morning Dr Hahn!" she said cheerfully, "did you have a good night?" she teased.

Erica turned her head at the sound of the familiar voice and smiled keenly at her "friend." "Why yes, yes I did, Torres. Very satisfactory." she answered, making sure to draw out the last word.

"Hmm, good to hear that." Callie said, taking the bait. "So nothing happened then, that made you feel a little frustrated?" she asked drawing out the last word in the same way Erica had.

Having already turned her head back to the board, Erica merely glanced sidewise at Callie, a very annoyed expression draped across her face. "Nothing that I couldn't... handle...myself." She replied haughtily, all too proud with her double innuendo.

Callie coughed a little as Erica's suggested image took form in her head, leaving her more than a little shaken. But she'd be damned if she was going to allow Erica to know that.

"That's good," she said slowly, "I just thought, maybe you would have preferred some help. You know, I do have some pretty effective…techniques when it comes to handling..."frustration"..." she continued, steadily gaining control of the conversation.

Erica cringed and shifted her weight uncomfortably. "Damn her!" she thought to herself. "Nah, I'm sure it goes much faster when I just do it myself." She rebutted.

Callie smiled unflinchingly "Faster maybe," she said leisurely, "but, you know, faster isn't necessarily better, and my techniques have proven to be more intense...and the effects have been known to last longer...much longer than any of those one could perform on themselves." she said rolling the 'r' a little more than needed.

Erica's eyes bulged at Callie's obscene and extremely obvious comment. She turned her head to meet the ebony-haired woman's eyes, letting her know that enough was enough. "Well, be that as it may Dr. Torres, I have work I have to do. If you're so anxious to practice your techniques, why don't you go try them on yourself..." she said trailing off at the end, her eyes having found themselves fixed at her slightly-present cleavage.

Callie grinned victoriously, knowing that her Hahn was hooked at the sight of her olive skin. Smirking with a sinister idea, she reached across to grab a marker before slowly reaching up to write on the board. As she did so, she carefully rubbed the said cleavage up and along the side of Erica's warm body. Sensing that her action was having the desired reaction, Callie leaned in and whispered ever so subtly, "See something you like?"

Hahn closed her eyes at the suggestive contact and willed her lungs to control her breathing. Callie was so soft; so, so, very soft, and Erica was stealing all the self-control she could muster to not molest those soft mounds in front of everyone present. She looked down into Callie's eyes, then to her cleavage, and finally back to her eyes, before saying deeply, "No." Her eyes, however, revealed a very different response.

Callie smiled satisfactorily, having followed Erica's eyes, and responded, "That's too bad! I guess I'll have to help someone else with my extraordinary techniques..."

Erica widened her eyes again at Callie's dangerous suggestion, "You wouldn't dare..." she whispered tauntingly. "I have work to do! I'll see you later." She said, forcing her body to turn and walk away. As Erica made her retreat, all that would pass through her mind was the thought that her first efforts to try and rebuke Callie's "efforts," had not gone as nearly as well as she had hoped.

Watching Erica hastily walking away, Callie set down the marker, unable to stop the wide grin that was spreading across her face. This was going exactly as she had planned.

Erica Hahn and her not-so-rock-solid-resolve were doomed.

Erica had had a pretty frustrating morning since the "white board encounter" with Callie. She had made the grave mistake of thinking that her Dr. persona could overpower her more basic, and yes, more primitive, human instincts--which, unfortunately included her over-raging hormones. Try as she might to concentrate on the patients she had at hand, and more importantly, on their hearts, Erica just couldn't help but be fully aware of how aroused that sly incident had made her. She found herself unable to concentrate fully, needing the help of one of her residents to find a man's pulse--a pulse!! Any monkey with the IQ of a fruit fly could do that! She thought with misery.

She just thanked God that she didn't have any surgeries until that afternoon—perhaps lunch accompanied with some good sobering medical talk with Chief Webber would bring her round; although it would need to be sobering enough to be the equivalent of a cold shower.

"Yes she thought, one could never get horny around Dr. Webber- it would just be—well, wrong! Unless you were Adele of course." She concluded as an afterthought, letting out a slight snort and roll of the eyes.

Erica made her way to the cafeteria, wondering where the hell Callie had been all day. Perhaps it was better that she hadn't seen her, the surgeon concluded on second-thought. Much better.

Once she reached the lunchroom she picked up a chicken salad and a coke making sure to grab a straw- and found Dr. Webber already eating and looking over a patient's file. She crossed over to him and sat down with a smile. "Now I just have to pray that Callie doesn't make it to lunch today." she thought to herself, looking around and not seeing the dark-haired vixen, "and it looks like I just might have my prayers answered." she added, smugly.

Callie walked with an extra bounce in her step to the cafeteria. Her encounter with Erica that morning had left her feeling victorious and adding to the thrill of two successful surgeries, leaving her in a fabulous mood. Although as much as she hated to admit it, her little plan did have one tiny glitch--and that was that she was getting insanely turned on by teasing Erica, as well. All the talk of frustrations that morning had left Callie with quite a few of her own. And that, she reminded herself, was why she had to break Erica.

Speaking of the sexy blonde, she spotted her immediately in the cafeteria deep in conversation with the Chief. As she quickly grabbed a salad and a water she tried to gage how serious their conversation was, and whether or not she could join them. Finally she settled on sitting at the closest table to theirs, where she had a direct view of the blonde. Before walking over to sit down she hovered at the entrance burning a hole in the side of Erica's head with her stare. Finally, it seemed, Erica could not resist anymore, as she slowly turned her head so that her sparkling blue eyes met Callie's deep brown ones. Satisfied that she had her attention Callie carefully strutted towards her table of choice, swaying her hips ever so slightly, in a way she knew drove people crazy. As she sat down she took the lid off her salad and slowly licked her lips in anticipation. Then she flashed Erica a seductive grin before slowly starting on her salad, making sure to carefully and slowly close her lips around every bite, savoring each with a look of pleasure that knew no end.

Upon first spotting Callie, Erica stole glances at her whenever she could. Nodding absently at the Chief as he was talking, Hahn looked past his head to see the olive-skinned wonder eating her salad in a manner that was not usually reserved for food. Erica's eyes swept back and forth from Callie's eyes to her lips and she unconsciously licked her own lips in response. She shook her head, and forced herself to concentrate on the valve-replacement surgery she was scheduled to do that afternoon.

"Erica...? Erica!" the chief stammered, until the blonde finally made eye contact with him again.

"Yes?! What is it?" she replied, quickly, forcing her eyes to meet his once more.

"Are you all right? You seem... distracted." He said slowly, studying her closely.

"Uh, yeah, I'm, uh fine. I'm golden." She answered, glancing back at Callie again quickly and realizing that she would NOT be able to continue this conversation if she didn't do something about that damn woman, she turned back to Chief Webber and said, "I'm sorry Richard, it's just that Dr. Torres had, um, a really complicated surgery this morning and she told me how nervous she was about it, and, well just as her friend, I just want to know how it went, you know? So, do you think I could invite her to join us?" She asked swiftly.

"Uh sure, that would fine." He replied, still mystified at Hahn's odd behavior.

"Great, thanks Rich." Erica replied, before looking over at Callie, making sure to catch her eye, and saying, " Excuse me, Dr. Torres, why don't you come over and join us!"

Callie grinned, satisfied that she her plan had worked yet again. She hadn't known how Erica would react to her sensuous eating and was thrilled when Erica hadn't been able to concentrate on a thing the Chief was saying. Callie was so tempted to make a comment about her 'Sapphic salad' knowing Erica would know exactly what she was referring to, however, she refrained from saying anything due to the Chief's presence. Instead she replied smoothly "With pleasure Dr. Hahn," then with a nod and a "Good afternoon!" towards the Chief she plopped down in the seat closest to Erica allowing their hands to brush for just a moment, sending shivers down both their spines.

Erica shifted uncomfortably for what seemed like the millionth time that day, as their hands brushed, and tried to ignore Callie's overwhelming presence next to her. "Professionalism Hahn--remember that!" She coached to herself. She briefly asked Callie how her 'complicated-surgery had went' and when given a positive response she smiled and congratulated her friend. She then turned to listen to what the chief was saying about possible complications due to the patient's thin blood, which was a result of his medications and tried to calculate what her tactic should be. Finally feeling like she was back in control, she smiled contently to herself and realized that she could maintain a professional air even if she was involved with another member of the hospital.

Callie felt slightly guilty about distracting Erica at the expense of one of her patients so she allowed the blonde a little time to absorb what the Chief was saying. Once she saw, however, that Erica was comfortable enough with the upcoming procedure she decided it was time to have some fun. Besides it was by no means easy for her to be this close to the gorgeous blonde and not reach out and touch her. Callie Torres could think of many, many other dirty things she wanted to do to her as well, but those would, sadly, have to wait.

Carefully reaching her left hand under the table, while continuing to eat with her right hand, so as to appear totally innocent, Callie placed it on Erica's knee, allowing her fingers to close around the joint one at a time.

Feeling Callie's hand close around her very sensitive knee, Erica almost choked on her coke and would have been in serious danger of spitting it out had she not had her teeth clenched around a straw. She managed to swallow the liquid, however, and smile faintly at those around her.

"Are you okay?" the chief asked, glancing up at her from his notes.

"Yea-a. Just went down the wrong tube, heh heh." she laughed nervously.

He nodded and continued the discussion that Erica was sure would never end at this point. All the while, she was very alert to the hand that was placed gently, but definitely abundantly, on her leg. She made a quick side-glance to Callie who was eating her salad with total innocence and reserve. Erica narrowed her eyes at her, and held back a snort as she saw her have the nerve to pretend to be interested in what the chief was saying.

She turned back to the chief and resolved to keep her cool no matter what Torres was up to. She was Dr. Erica Hahn for Christ's sake! She could handle a little foreplay.

Callie had to bite back a grin as she heard Erica choke on her drink while she continued to feign interest in what the Chief was saying. Suddenly she felt Erica tense up and she realized with amusement that she was trying even harder to pretend she wasn't feeling anything. Well she's not getting away that easily, Callie thought slyly. She took her hand, which was resting on Erica's knee and slowly, tantalizingly, started trailing it up the blonde's inner thigh, tracing little circles as she moved her hand higher and higher.

Erica sucked in a breath as she felt Callie's fingers make their way up her INNER thigh, closing her eyes only to open them again immediately so as not to get lost in the sensation. She whimpered only slightly as she felt Callie reach her mid-thigh and wondered with sheer horror and raw excitement just how far she would travel.

Meanwhile the chief couldn't help but notice the strange faces that Erica was putting on, and concerned for her health he asked, "Erica, are you sure you're alright? You've been acting very odd all lunch. Are you sure you're up to this?"

Callie had to admit that her heart was racing as she trailed her hand further and further up Erica's thigh, but she wanted to stay in control of the situation as well, so she decided to play into the Chief's inquiry, "Yes Dr. Hahn, is something the matter?" she asked with enough flirtiness for Erica alone to detect. Then she trailed her hand the remainder of the way up Erica's thigh keeping her palm on Erica's centre making sure to add pressure sporadically, as her fingers toyed with the ties on her pants.

"I'm fine!" Erica snapped, her blood beginning to boil as Callie's hand weaved its way farther north, "-would you both just ST-OOOOOOOP--" Erica eye's bulged as Callie's hand finally reached the apex of her thighs. She only managed to squeak out the last word-, which was totally directed at her friend who was close to downright fingering her in public. Realizing that Callie wasn't going to stop anytime soon, Erica, with the last ounce of control she had left, quickly scooted her chair back and stood up, managing to detangle Callie's fingers from her scrub bottoms as she did so.

Standing there, looking very disheveled and "bothered" Erica, noticed the looks that the chief- and even Callie- were giving her. She flashed them a very faint smile and shuddered, "I..,um...I have to go now...I..um..I have a leg cramp...and um...Callie maybe you could take a look at it." She said, giving her friend a look that could pierce a dartboard.

Then turning back to the chief she said faintly, "I'll uh... see you in surgery Richard..." she gave him another weak smile and turned to her friend before saying forcefully, "Come ON Dr.TORRES." She then walked away, attempting to limp a bit with her right leg. IT was time to tell Callie that this HAD to stop, she thought to herself. This was their work place. It was totally unprofessional and she had to set Callie in her place once and for all.

Callie looked up in surprise; she had figured Er would just walk away as she had done that morning. Now she was dying of curiosity as to why Erica wanted too see her. Surely she couldn't be giving in that easily, the fun had just started. Either way Callie didn't need to be asked twice. Already missing the warmth of Erica's body, she clumsily pushed her chair back and shot the Chief an innocent smile, "I better help her.um...take care of that." she said quickly before walking rapidly in the direction she had seen Erica go.

Erica turned back to make sure Callie was following her. Seeing that she was, she discreetly slipped into a nearby on-call room and waited for Callie to follow likewise.

Once the bone doctor had found her way in the room as well, Erica quickly locked the door and turned around quickly on her heel to face her friend.

"Just what do you think you were doing Torres?" she barked harshly.

"Who me?" Callie asked feigning innocence, "I was just eating lunch..."

Erica squinted her eyes in mock acceptance and took another step closer to Callie, her pointer finger erect in condemnation of Callie.

"Look, I know you enjoy these little games, all right, but I am a serious professional. I deal with hearts Cal, life and death stuff okay? So I can't have you fingering me through my pants getting me wetter than a waterslide while I talk about an upcoming surgery--with the CHEIF--over lunch. Okay?" She exclaimed lowly.

By this time, however, she had failed to realize just how close they had become. Her breath was definitely landing on Callie's cheek and she too, could feel Callie's warm breathing on her body as well.

Wetter than a waterslide huh?" Callie asked seductively, her lips a mere inch away from Erica's.

Erica closed her eyes in frustration and opened them, glaring at Callie with lust, anger, and most of all, excitement.

"Yeah wetter than a fucking waterslide." she echoed, over pronouncing "fucking" since she knew how much Callie liked to hear her speak--especially if it had to do with fucking.

"Mmm" Callie moaned "are you trying to do the same to me? Because I have to tell you babe, I'm already there..."

Erica swallowed—Hard.. She licked her lips and groaned inwardly. This was not going as she had planned. She eyed Callie's lips and eyes, and tried to ignore the tingling that was pumping through her veins, starting at her core.

"Oh...god.." she moaned.

"God has nothing to do with this Erica.." Callie whispered seductively in her ear. "Now, if I remember correctly we were somewhere around here…" she said and slowly, slipping her hands inside Erica's panties, unable to suppress the guttural moan that escaped her lips when she realized how much Erica hadn't been lying about her condition. She was slick as a river. Callie ran her middle finger along Erica's soaking slit, gathering her moist juices as she went, smirking as she felt the blonde buckle beneath her touch. Then as abruptly as she had entered Callie removed her hand Hearing Erica whimper at the loss of contact, Callie smirked before slowly closing her mouth around her fingers, savoring Erica's warm fluids. "Mmm…sweeter than honey." she said huskily. Then she leaned in towards Erica, closing the remaining gap between them, but instead of kissing her, whispered sweetly, "Have a wonderful surgery Dr. Hahn." Then, pulling away before Erica could react, Callie swayed her hips in her trademark fashion, and walked smoothly out the door.

Erica stood stationary-in total and utter shock at what Callie had just done. She couldn't even believe it had really happened. She barely even realized what was happening! But what she did know, for certain, was that it had been the single most erotic thing she had ever witnessed, nonetheless to have taken part in, in her entire life. The usually cool and controlled heart super-surgeon was at a total lost for words, so it was probably a good thing Callie had left. Erica grabbed the door handle and leaned onto it for support. She ran her hand across her forehead and told herself to breathe. The tingling sensation had erupted into fire once Callie had made actual contact with her throbbing nest of nerves, and had sent waves of pleasure through the blonde's already racing veins. Her touch was electric, Hahn concluded. And boy what a hell of place to transfer that electricity onto, she thought to herself. Who needs a fucking vibrator when you got those hands at your disposal, she mused, smirking slightly. Dizzy and overwhelmed by what had just transpired, Erica Hahn furrowed her brows and pinched the bridge of her nose, trying desperately to focus. She decided the best thing to do would be to go and review her notes for the surgery before prepping the patient and herself. With this decided she took another deep breath of fresh air and exited the on-call room.

Nevertheless, it was going to be a _very _long day.


End file.
